


The Sentinel and The Diclonius

by Maone



Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Both boys get to be cool in this one, Elfen Lied AU, M/M, Sentinel AU, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Rush Hour, except people have superpowers, what a twist.





	The Sentinel and The Diclonius

The suspect ran into one of the many alleyways in the area, swiftly disappearing out of Carter's and Lee's sight.

Carter came to a stop at the crossroad looking left and right,he scowled, there was too much noise from cars driving by and people on the street, finding the suspect amongst this chaos wasn't going to be easy.

"How the hell are we gonna find him now!" He spat.

Lee came to a stop next to him, looking around.

"Carter, he's running, listen for quick heartbeat." His partner pointed out and Carter mentally cursed himself, but nodded.

Every sound has a number, block everything else and listen to the body.

Lee patiently stood by his partner as he sorted through the sounds around them. Placing his hand on his back he whispered so he wouldn't startle Carter.

"Go slow, remember if number don't work, rhytm does."

Carter unconsciously nodded.

"Heart whispers, yeah."

The sounds were so hard to control in his mind that he already heard the warning buzzing of oncoming zone and Carter leaned into Lee's touch, his partner got the cue.

"Do you hear my heartbeat?" Lee asked him. Carter nodded, wincing at the chaos swirling in his mind. "Yeah."

"That all you hear, nothing else."

Lee's heartbeat, that was easy enough, he was right next to him.

The rhytmical thump was relieving from the mixture of vehicles and people literally screaming into his sensitive ears and it didn't take long for it all to fade away until there was nothing but the thump. Regular, rhytmical and familiar. Now he had to listen to the one with uncomfortable melody, the sound of heart pumping blood at it's fullest, the sound of rush.

He heard irregular rhytm in the distance, his head immediately turning in that direction. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it, tracing the sound with every step his host took. He sensed the fear mixing with adrenaline. Carter grinned.

"Got 'im."

He started to run towards the sound, Lee at his heels. They ran into an alley and Carter stopped.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Pretty sure I heard gun reloading." Carter replied, looking up. His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Lee by the jacket and pulled him under a cover of staircase just as the bullets began ricocheting above their heads. "Don't tell me he's one of those fuckers who can climb walls like a damn spider 'cause I'm really not in the mood for that shit today!" Carter shouted over the fired shots.

"That's okay! I'll go tell him to go back down!" Lee shouted back and Carter could only fruitlessly protest as his partner already started climbing the ladder, barely avoiding the bullets.

Carter cursed and started climbing after his partner when he heard the suspect stop his assault to reload. Carter didn't have to look up to know that Lee reached the top before the man managed to resume shooting as there was the distinctive sound of curses and the gun being knocked out of his hands.

However the sound was surprisingly quickly followed by steel scraping against leather and Carter shouted at Lee, but too late, the knife buried itself in his partner's flesh quicker before he finished his shout.

With an angry growl, Carter pulled himself to the top of the roof and his eyes immediately fell to his partner already sitting up from being knocked down with the force of the throw, large knife sticking out of his shoulder and Carter's vision went red as he launched himself on the suspect. The man begun to reach for his gun, but Carter tackled him to the ground, effectively knocking the gun off the roof. The man gasped as Carter's hand tightened around his throat.

"I could throw you off this roof, but I know you wall climbing fucks just stick to whatever surface is at hand, so maybe I should just strangle you and say you tripped." Carter hissed.

"Go cry over your boyfriend's corpse, pig." The man spat in his face.

Carter just tightened his hold, inching closer to the man's face.

"You think that pussy throw is gonna kill him? You are up for a surprise, boy."

The man looked over Carter's shoulder to see his partner calmly walking over, pulling the knife out of his shoulder with nothing more but a wince.

"You alright Lee?" His captor called out.

"I'm fine." The partner replied and the man looked confusedly from Carter to Lee as Carter released his hold on him and stood up.

However before he had any chance to make the move to get up and escape himself, he felt invisible hold on his arms and suddenly he was being lifted in the air, dangling like a ragdoll.

Carter moved back a little, putting some room between him and the floating suspect.

The man collected himself from the surprise and sneered.

"You look pretty chill for someone who just got stabbed like a rookie."

Lee raised an eyebrow and Carter frowned.

"You aren't in a position to taunt anyone, so you better answer my question. Did you have anything to do with the death of Weber?" He asked.

"Who the fuck is that?" The man spit back.

Carter shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't bother lying to me, your heartbeat calls you out on your bullshit, might as well stop wasting our time and start with some honesty."

The man swallowed.

"Are you going to talk?" Lee asked him from behind Carter, still fairly calm and collected.

"I have nothing to say to either of you." The man shot back.

"Oh you'll talk alright, you'll be happy to talk." Carter smiled menacingly, Lee frowed behind him and the man felt himself being pushed back by invisible force, closer to the edge of the roof. He felt a pang of fear, but it clearly wasn't enough to break him.

"Go ahead, throw me off, this psycho shit doesn't work on me anyway." The suspect challenged Carter.

"I already told you I won't do it." Carter replied with calm voice.

"Sure as hell looks otherwise."

"I'm not doing anything to you." Carter's amusement was showing as he tilted his head, staring the suspect up and down like some grotesque circus attraction.

"Like hell you aren't!You are dangling me in the air like some goddamn puppet!"

"Oh yeah," Carter clapped his hands in realization,"right, well I'm sorry to inform you, but that's not me, that would be the _rookie_ you stabbed while ago." He pointed to his partner and the suspect only then noticed the black eyes staring right at him the entire time with intense focus and then he saw the barely noticeable horns and-

"But that's....he's..." The suspect stared at Lee.

"Bu-bu-buh yes, he's special too, now talk." Carter ordered.

"I'll talk! I'll talk I promise, just don't kill me please!" The suspect pleaded.

"Great, we can get along after all. Weber. That hole in his back. Anything you can tell us about it?"

"I, uh, I know the hit was ordered by his nephew, they said Weber knew how his brother died, knew that he was killed, so his nephew ordered the hit, but it wasn't me!" The suspect stuttered.

"Who was called in for the hit?" Carter pressured.

"I don't know I swear, you have to ask Weber's nephew, I really don't know!"

Carter turned to Lee.

"Guess you can't kill him after all."

Lee shrugged. "Guess not."

The suspect fell to the ground as the invisible force let him go, before he had time to enjoy his freedom, Carter handcuffed him.

"Time to come to the police station, come on."

"How am I going to get down the ladder with handcuffs on?" The suspect pleaded.

"My partner will give you a hand if you have a problem with that."

The suspect's eyes widened in comical manner and he quickly shook his head.

"No, no, no I'll be okay."

"Good."


End file.
